


I'm the Hyung

by justhere



Series: OTP Oneshots [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, I tried to have a plot but this happened sorry, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top!Jungkook, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request/Prompt: No matter how many times he asserts his "hyung" status over Jungkook, Jimin still has a secret thing for being dominated by him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by AFF user 5ARMY5  
> It hasn't been edited, so I apologize for mistakes.

* * *

"Shhh, Kookie, keep it down" Jimin gasped breathlessly. "It- It echoes."

Jungkook let out an airy chuckle at Jimin self-consciousness of being heard by the other members. But in obeying the request, Jungkook bit into the skin on the back of the older's shoulder to keep himself from moaning out load- because he was right, the shower echoes pretty loudly. However, if Jungkook could have it his way, they'd be doing it right out there in the bedroom they share with Taehyung, not minding his presence at all, listening to Jimin moan and scream his name for all to hear. 

Still, he had to respect his boyfriend's wishes, he thought as he bucked into the older relentlessly, trying as hard as possible to not make the sound of their wet skin slapping together too audible. Jimin reached back behind him and gripped tightly onto Jungkook's thigh, pulling him closer. It was a telltale sign that he was close- something which Jungkook was very grateful for, seeing as he was nearing his peak as well.

Shoving his cock deep inside the older and grinding incessantly straight up against his prostate had both parties biting their lips hard to quell the cries of pleasure. Jungkook's hand slipped down the shorter male's body to take the other's leaking erection into his fist, pumping fast. He loved it when the older came first. He loved feeling him clench so tightly around his cock that Jungkook thought he'd never be able to reach earth again.

This time was no different, Jimin biting into his own arm and releasing quiet whimpers in place of the screams which he truly desired to release as he came all over the shower wall in front of him. His hole was pulsing along with his release, causing Jungkook to reach his just as quickly, emptying everything he had into the older with a few more solid thrusts.

The younger relaxed against Jimin's strong back, sliding his length out but wrapping his arms lovingly around the other's waist and pressing kisses all over his back. Jimin's chest was still heaving with the effort of getting through his orgasm so quietly.

Jungkook's hand reached under the spray of shower water, rinsing the cum off of it and then wiping off the older's stomach and inner thighs with a wet hand rag. Jimin was appreciative for the care he received from his dongsaeng, turning around once he had finished floating back down to earth to engage his boyfriend in an embrace.

The younger of the two chuckled, continuing to use the small towel to run up and down the other's back soothingly while the older had his arms thrown up around Jungkook's neck, cuddling his face into the crook of his neck.

"You're so cuddly, why are you always so cuddly?" he teased.

He felt the older's pout against his skin even though he couldn't see his face. It was enough to make Jungkook grin happily and squeeze him even tighter in his arms. 

"What would you do if I told you I forgot to grab towels?" Jungkook questioned all of a sudden.

Jimin's head snapped up, looking at the younger in horror. "You did what?" he asked, horrified at the idea of the other members finding out that they had been showering together instead of one after the other like they were supposed to by them walking out of the bathroom together stark naked.

Jungkook, pleased with the reaction, only laughed in response. "I'm kidding, baby. Now go, I need to clean," he encouraged, slapping the other's muscluar ass lightly to get him moving. While the other grimaced at the younger's joke, he stepped out of the shower and began drying himself off as Jungkook grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started his own shower. 

"I'll be in bed, Kookie," Jimin said quietly, peering around the shower curtain in hopes of getting one last kiss before he left to their bedroom to get dressed for the night. 

"Hm," Jungkook hummed, eyes closed as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, missing Jimin's silent attempt at more contact. The older pouted and slipped out with the towel around his waist and made his way to the bedroom he shared with Jungkook and Taehyung.

As soon as Jimin was gone from the room, Jungkook let out a deep sigh. Of course he understood Jimin's reasons for keeping their sex life a secret, but  _this_ much of a secret? The members knew they were dating, but Jimin was so intent on none of them knowing that the two of them were sexually active, because, ' _then they'll start asking questions, they'll want to know details, and they'll figure out that you're always on top. And they_ can't  _know that. So they can't hear us.'_ to which Jungkook would always reply with something along the lines of ' _why is it so embarrassing to bottom?'_  making the older splutter and blush every time.

It amused Jungkook, true, but he didn't like being so secretive. It's not like he was going to be an annoying roommate and do it in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping, but he just wanted to be able to have some private time with his boyfriend without having to worry about creaky beds or noisy moans. Keeping secrets from the guys who are around you basically 24/7 is nearly impossible.

Nonetheless, he would obey Jimin's one big wish, knowing that it was nothing against Jungkook but rather a problem with his own pride. 

He finished his shower quickly before bounding off to join the older in bed. He was pleased to find him still awake, and slipped into his waiting arms happily, snuggling close.

* * *

 

The next day, the boys were all getting ready to film for a variety show. 

Jungkook had spent the whole night thinking. Obviously he wasn't going to disrespect Jimin and come right out and tell the members that they wanted private time to fuck, but that didn't mean he couldn't break his resolve. And what better way to get to Jimin than with compliments and excessive attention? And furthermore, what better medium than on television?

This time, when the MC asked Jungkook who his favourite member was, he answered "Jiminnie-hyung" without hesitation. Even to the members, who knew the two were dating, were surprised at the answer. It was part of his image to be constantly annoyed by his hyper hyungs.

Jungkook only smiled warmly and avoided looking over to see his boyfriend's expression.

The show moved along as planned, Jungkook sneaking in skinship and comments about Jimin that the MC didn't really notice, but Jimin sure did. By the end of the show, he was prepared for the glomping he received courtesy of his boyfriend. They had just gotten back to the group's dressing room when Jimin took it upon himself to become a human koala on Jungkook's side. The younger grinned widely.

"Yo, what was that all about?" Namjoon asked, the last to stroll into the room.

"What was what all about?" the maknae asked innocently, struggling to move forward in order to dump Jimin onto the sofa.

"All that lovey-dovey shit on camera," Yoongi clarified, already wiping off his makeup in front of a mirror.

Jungkook plopped down on the sofa next to Jimin and stretched his limbs out. "Was there something wrong with it?"

"You're going to ruin your image," Jimin pouted, swinging his legs over the younger's lap. He threw his arms over Jungkook's shoulders and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Get a fucking room," Yoongi spoke back up, still having not looked away from the mirror.

Jungkook turned over to Jimin with a smirk, raising a teasing eyebrow to guage his reaction to the offer. Jimin only gaped at him and smacked the back of his head. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed into Jungkook's ear once the other members' attention was focused on other conversations.

"I just want everybody to know how much I love you," Jungkook pouted back, nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck. "And also, I would like to  _love you_ properly... if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, thank you very much. And you're also an idiot. I'm going to get changed." He stood up and made his way over to the back wall where he left his bag, dropping his shirt on the way.

Jungkook turned around just in time to see a deep red bit mark on the back of Jimin's shoulder. Jumping up in a panic, he quickly jogged over to the corner and spun Jimin around really quickly so his back was facing the wall. He was met with the older's confused expression, and met it with a bashful smile.

"Heh... You might not want to go shirtless any time soon..." he mumbled quietly with an embarrassed laugh.

Jimin's eyes widened. "What the fuck did you do?" he exlaimed, trying his best to twist his head around to see his back.

"Nothing it's just... See, this wouldn't happen if we could just..."

"If we could just what? Did you fucking do this on purpose??"

Jungkook laughed at Jimin's muted outrage. "No, I didn't, you told me to be quiet so this is what happens. But I certainly don't regret it. Wouldn't it be so much easier to be upfront about it instead of risking something like this happening again?"

"Really? That's your angle?"

"Yeah. What if someone were to walk in on us?"

Jimin's eyes widened and he huffed, finishing up with changing his clothes and pushing Jungkook away to do the same. Jungkook grinned, moving over to his own bag. He knew that Jimin was thinking it over, which is really all he was expecting. 

As they all packed up their bags and were making their way back to the van, Jimin walked next to Jungkook with his head held high, not looking at him as he replied with "Fine. Tomorrow's mostly a free day. You do the talking."

* * *

  
Indeed, the next day was free after 3:00 in the afternoon. The rest of the day was actually a lot of fun. Usually, the members try to relax and get sleep in whenever there's free time, but they usually didn't have _this much_ free time at once. They spent most of the day out of the dorms, in a group together, sometimes separately, sometimes with non-idol friends, but by 8:00 they were meeting back up together for a late dinner at their favourite restaurant.

Earlier in the day, Taehyung and Jimin had been dragging Jungkook around to take pictures of their nonsense about town. It was fun watching them be idiots, but they attracted a lot of attention, and they spent most of the day taking pictures with fans and giving their autographs. He wasn't complaining, but damn was it exhausting. It was still so early and Jungkook was practically ready for bed by the time they had finished eating.

That is, until he heard-

"Let's go clubbing tonight."

It was an innocent offer from Namjoon, but everyone jumped on the idea.

"Jimin, you'll stay home with Jungkookie, right?" Jin asked, giving the two a pointed look.

Jungkook's excitement deflated. He had been so excited to go out drinking with his hyungs, but technically, he was still underage...

"What?" Jimin sounded just as disappointed as he. "But he looks old enough, and if we go to that one place downtown, they won't even ask for his ID. We could totally-"

"That's not what we're getting at, Jiminnie," Hoseok added with a wink and a not-so-subtle nudge under the table with his foot.

Jimin's eyes narrowed in confusion before widening as he realized what they were talking about. "I'm sorry, what?!" He turned towards Jungkook, who was sitting right next to him. "Did you already ask them?"

"... No." Jungkook was as surprised as the older.

"Oh come on," Taehyung chided. He put on his best high pitched voice and announced "We have to be quiet. What if the hyungs hear us? Oh Jungkook, your body is so manly-"

"What the fuck, I never said that!" Jimin exclaimed.

"Oh, I just thought it was implied," Teahyung replied, going back to his own voice before laughing at his friend's reaction.

"Seriously guys, how could you possibly think you were keeping a secret from the people you're literally around 24/7?" Yoongi added in, also feeling amused at the situation.

Jimin was spluttering nonsensical syllables, shocked and embarrassed to his core. Jungkook, on the other hand, was quickly warming up to the idea. "Babe. Are you missing the big picture here? They said they're going clubbing tonight. And leaving us at home."

Jimin's mouth formed an O shape and sat back in his seat. It was silent for a moment until both he and Jungkook were scrambling out of their seats, grabbing their jackets and shouting goodbyes as they ran from the restaurant, away from the laughs of their bandmates. They hailed a taxi and were back inside their dorm not even 15 minutes later.

The click signalling the door locking was like a switch for both of them. Within that same second, Jimin was shoving Jungkook back up against the door in the middle of the hallway, the two engaging in a passionate kiss.

Jimin was moaning into his boyfriend's mouth; he could never get tired of kissing him. He was so good at it, and the feeling of his strong fingers digging into Jimin's back turned him on like nothing else.

The younger pulled away and began trailing his sloppy kisses down Jimin's jawline and to his throat.

"No marks this time," the older gasped breathlessly, his head tilting backwards unconsciously to give Jungkook more room to work with. He was biting his lip, something that Jungkook chided him for as soon as he pulled away enough to see.

"No no, don't keep it in. C'mon this is just us, I want to hear you." 

At those words alone, Jimin was keening, burying his face in the taller man's neck and surging his hips forward. 

Jungkook hummed, his hands slipping down Jimin's back to his ass, squeezing gently and pulling the older's hips right into his own. "As much fun as grinding on the front door must be, why don't we go to the bedroom, yeah?"

Jimin nodded, mumbling a reply as he let himself be dragged by the hand down to their shared bedroom. Thankfully, the closest bed happened to be Jimin's rather than another band mate's, and Jungkook wasted no time pushing him down onto the mattress. He settled with a little bounce, automatically spreading his legs and scooting to sit up against the headboard.

Jungkook wasted no time in stripping down to his underwear and hovering over a painfully-clothed Jimin. He leaned down to capture the older's lips again before pushing up the sweater he was wearing and lowering his mouth down to his chest.

"Mmmm," Jimin hummed in satisfaction, feeling Jungkook's tongue traveling over his skin, flicking over his hardening nipples. "Fuck, baby, wanna scream your name tonight.

Jungkook removed his mouth from where is was sucking harshly on Jimin's left nipple so he could speak. "Yeah? What's gonna make you scream? Tell me what you want, and I'll do it."

Jimin gasped as his eyes slipped closed and he released a quiet moan at the thoughts he was having.

Jungkook watched on with a half grin as the older struggled to remove his sweater while toeing off his shoes and socks, but was pleased once it was tossed to the floor by the bed.

"Touch me," was all he could say.

Jungkook smirked, reaching down to cup his forming erection through his jeans. "Like this?"

"Take them off," Jimin pleaded, squirming on the bed.

The younger obeyed, undoing the button and zipper and then dragging the material of his pants and underwear past the curve of Jimin's ass and then down his legs until they were joining the rest of their clothes on the ground. Still, he remained an arm's length away, hand barely making contact to the outside of the older's thigh.

"Now what?"

Jimin, frustrated, reached down to grab Jungkook's hand from his leg and pushed it inward, closer to where he wanted to be touched. The younger obeyed the silent order, grasping Jimin's dick in one hand and stroking it to full hardness.

The older was still writhing around, releasing chants of 'please' even though he had no idea what he was asking for. Jungkook leaned in close to his face without ceasing the movement of his wrist. "How do you want to come? In my mouth? With my fingers shoved up that tight little ass of yours? Or while I pound you with my cock?"

Jimin shuddered beneath him, choking on air. "A-All of them, oh god!" he shouted, head falling back to the pillow below him. 

Jungkook grinned, removing his hand only to reach over to the bedside table drawer to extract a small bottle of lube. Jimin had whined at the younger's absense, but the sound changed into a gasp as the hands were quickly returning to his body, this time covered in the chilly liquid. Wet fingers were prodding at his entrance, and he did his best to relax all of his muscles to allow entrance.

Within seconds, Jungkook's middle finger slipped into the tight heat. Jimin's back arched as he let out a little "ah." He forced himself down further on the younger's finger, body absolutely trembling in anticipation.

"Come on, come on," Jimin was chanting, eyes closed as more fingers joined the first until there were three inside, poking around at his walls, searching for-

"OH- Fuck, fuck fuck, right there, yes, right fucking there!"

Jungkook grinned, leaning down to lick a long stripe up the underside of Jimin's aching cock. 

The sensations were driving the older crazy, thighs shaking as Jungkook took hold of one for leverage and lowered his mouth over the other's dick. His fingers never stopped moving inside of him, hitting his prostate straight on with each thrust.

He couldn't believe how close he was to releasing already, but that didn't stop him from sliding his hand through Jungkook's hair only to force him further down. He ground up into the younger's face, each rotation of his hips alternately causing pressure on his prostate and the tip of his cock to hit the back of the other's throat. 

"J-Jung-Jungkoo- shit, Jungkook, fuck I'm gonna come." Those words were the last he could speak before his voice broke off into one long, high pitched whine, steadily getting louder as he neared his release. Jungkook doubled his efforts, bobbing his head fast and hollowing out his cheeks as his fingers massaged the other's sensitive bundle of nerves, thumb rubbing the area between his balls and his filled hole.

Jimin couldn't even form the syllables to make the other's name as he came, the words coming out as some odd mix of 'holy shit,' 'Jungkook,' and 'oh god.'

His hips stilled and muscles tensed while Jungkook continued to pull the orgasm out of him, moving even faster than before as he let the older ride it out. The younger swallowed all of what he was offered, sucking lewdly with such obnoxious slurping noises that Jimin loved.

He flopped back against the bed again after pulling Jungkook's head off of his softening cock, both panting heavily. The younger slipped his fingers out of Jimin's hole, and then crawled up his body again. He pulled the other into a heated kiss, both sweating already.

"So good," Jimin sighed as soon as his lips were released.

"Damn, you sound amazing," Jungkook groaned, his voice about an octave lower than usual. "Can't wait to hear how you sound when it's my cock inside of you, driving you insane."

Jimin shuddered, his legs squeezing closed just a bit at the thought. "Give me a minute, jesus," he muttered, still trying to catch his breath.

"So beautiful, Jiminnie," Jungkook murmured, sliding his hands down the older's chest, fingering his nipples playfully.

"I'm your hyung, you little shit," was his response, but it lacked any kind of bite.

Jungkook smirked. "C'mon baby, you know you love this."

Jimin could only hum as his feeling returned to each of his limbs. "Alright," he sighed conclusively, spreading his legs back wide open. "Let's get you taken care of, yeah?"

* * *

 

The next morning, the two awoke to the shrieking laughter of their other bandmates from the front hall, which they would later discover was from a note slipped under their door from their neighbors. And they would realize that maybe they didn't have complete freedom to be as loud as they possibly wanted, but neither could quite care.


	2. Oppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request/Prompt: Jimin accidentally calls Jungkook oppa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sequel was a request by AFF user lovejimin123  
> It hasn't been edited, so I apologize for mistakes.

Jimin's been watching a lot of porn lately. 

It's not his fault, honestly. BTS has just been so busy with schedules that he hasn't had sex in almost a month. Jungkook's always too tired whenever Jimin wants it, and Jimin's always too tired whenever Jungkook wants it.

It sucks, truly, to be stuck in that cycle of horny exhaustion. 

Jimin's logic was that they should have all the sex they can now before they get old, because he heard that old people can get hurt during sex. If they get it out of their systems now, breaking a hip mid-thrust will never be an issue for them. He tried telling that to Jungkook last week when they were walking to the van after practice and lingering behind everyone else, earning nothing but a "what the fuck, is that what you think about in your spare time?" from Jungkook.

Needless to say, that's not exactly the most sexy way he could have approached the subject.

After that fruitless exchange, Jimin resigned himself to the lonely life of internet pornography. Truth be told, he found it quite rewarding. He was getting so adventurous (read: desperate) that he was finding things he didn't know he liked. 

Of course, at the same time, he was finding things that he certainly  _didn't_ like. He just hoped Jungkook didn't have some secret fetish for feet or voyeurism, because he wasn't quite sure he could meet the younger halfway with those. 

However, he could definitely get on board with this whole cross-dressing deal. He's dressed up as a girl before- a couple times actually- but it had never excited him. That could be because his costumes were always so conservative, and it was usually in a variety show setting (and if he had to choose the least sexy environment... he'd probably pick a petting zoo, but variety shows were a close second). Besides, when he was wearing those costumes, he was just cute- and didn't he know it- but there was nothing sexy about it.

He could certainly get behind this idea of lace panties and mini skirts, though.

-

The next time their schedule opened up, Jimin made a mental note to bring up the topic with his boyfriend. He was a little too embarrassed to just go for it, because what if Jungkook thought it was weird? If he asked first, then no one got their feelings hurt.

Except he didn't exactly get to ask.

The moment they returned to the dorm from their last interview of the week, Jungkook took the older straight to his bedroom. He ignored Taehyung shouting after them to ask if they wanted to go get ice cream, and he also ignored the following whine that he'd just take Hoseok instead.

After locking the bedroom door behind him, Jungkook pulled his boyfriend closer, hands already roaming freely. "Please tell me you want this," he breathed desperately, close to Jimin's ear. 

Jimin was hoping to maybe have something to eat and then go to bed early, but maybe that could wait... "Yeah," he whispered back, already feeling the younger working his shirt off.

In the next few moments, the two stripped themselves and maneuvered over to Jungkook's bed. Jungkook sat up against the headboard and pulled the older in with firm hands on his ass, prompting him to straddle his lap. Jimin's hands locked into Jungkook's hair as the two met in the middle, no patience for innocent kisses to work them up- they were already worked up, thank you very much. Jimin shoved his tongue in Jungkook's mouth as soon as he was able.

Sitting on top of Jungkook, he was pleased to have the advantage of leverage at the moment and used his slightly taller position to exert his dominance of the kiss. Jungkook let him, for a while, but soon became impatient once Jimin started rutting his hips down towards Jungkook's. 

He pulled back from the kiss, diving right back in to the older's neck- licking, sucking, moaning against the skin. Jimin already had his hands in the younger's hair, hugging his head closer and not allowing him to pull away as he threw his own head back in pleasure, unintentionally providing Jungkook with more space to kiss. He was so hypersensitive to the touch of his boyfriend that he'd been missing for so long that he felt like he might come in his briefs from just this much contact.

"Can I leave a mark?" Jungkook mumbled breathlessly against the hot skin of Jimin's neck, physically unable to pull away. 

"Yeah," Jimin breathed out. "Not too dark."

Jungkook hummed, and the moment his teeth joined in, Jimin was releasing a strangled gasp of "Oppa!"

The younger stopped instantly. In his shock, Jimin released his hold on the younger's hair, his mouth now hung open not from pleasure, but from embarrassment and surprise. Jungkook pulled his head back just a few centimeters before looking up to meet Jimin's wide eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Jimin stammered out, moving to climb out of Jungkook's lap, but he wasn't able. Jungkook had a strong grip on his hips.

He tugged on Jimin's underwear, making the older blush and lift up on his knees a bit to allow Jungkook to pull them down. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed straight over onto his back in the middle of the bed as Jungkook crawled over him, removing Jimin's briefs completely along with his own. All he got was a muttered curse before his neck was being attacked once again- the other side this time- and the younger was grinding against him.

Jimin gasped in surprise at the shift, lifting his hands to Jungkook's strong shoulders and whining loudly at the sensations. 

Really, neither one could control how quickly they both came. It's not their fault after all- it had just been so long, and that 'oppa' seemed to set something aflame in both of them.

Jungkook had been working both of their dicks in his big hand when he bit down on Jimin's collar bone with his release, and Jimin had to help himself from then on but it wasn't long until he was coming too.

"Jungkookie, are you okay?" Jimin groaned out after a few minutes of his younger boyfriend just panting above him with his hair hanging in his face.

"I- shit. Sorry," he mumbled, pushing himself back to be sitting against the headboard again. "I was gonna make this last, too. Was gonna fuck you so good."

Jimin giggled as he heaved himself up into a sitting position as well, facing Jungkook. "There's plenty of time for that later in the week. But why didn't you?"

"You- Are you fucking- ... Oppa? Where the hell did that come from?"

"I- oh... Sorry." Jimin mumbled dejectedly. So he didn't like it after all? Because it really seemed like he was enjoying himself-

"Are you really apologizing? That was so fucking hot, baby. Like...  _shit_."

Jimin was starting to feel a little gross with cum all over his stomach, but he grinned widely hearing Jungkook's words. "So... you liked it?" he asked, flashing a scheming look at his boyfriend

Jungkook groaned, tilting his head back to hit the headboard. "You're going to fucking kill me one day, I swear."

-

Jimin took the conspirings of that night into careful consideration the next morning. Does that mean Jungkook might be into the whole cross-dressing thing too? Sure, he let one 'oppa' slip, but that might have just been attractive to Jungkook because it played with his whole power dynamic that he loved.

That brought up the topic of 'talking about it' again, but Jimin realized that if he was too embarrassed about his sex life to have tried to keep it a complete secret from his band mates for months and months, then there was no way he was going to be able to have a mature conversation about fishnet stockings with Jungkook. It just wasn't going to happen.

That brought Jimin to the next best conclusion: online lingerie shopping.

Somehow, that was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. Not to brag, but he didn't necessarily think he'd be able to fit himself into women's underwear. Turns out, he's not the only man looking to buy lacy panties with the intent to put a dick in them, and he found several websites dedicated to exactly what he was looking for. 

Jimin wanted to buy a lot of different things- different styles of undergarments and even different costumes to wear over it- but he kept his order to a minimum. He still wasn't sure if this was something Jungkook would enjoy, so he didn't want to overspend on something he would never be able to use. He really hoped Jungkook would be responsive to his idea, though. Somehow, the thought of Jungkook taking him out shopping for sexy women's clothes was an unbelievable turn-on for him.

(He specifically requested express shipping in hopes that it would arrive before they had to get back to their schedules the next week)

He didn't have the courage to tell anyone that the package was coming, so he made an extra effort to be in the dorm during the day hours so that he could be there when it arrived. He couldn't imagine the horror he would experience if Taehyung or even Namjoon opened it and saw what he was spending his hard-earned money on.

It only took three days to arrive, and Jimin immediately took his inconspicuous box straight to the bathroom to open it. Hardly anyone was even in the dorm, but he still took the extra precaution to avoid getting caught. He ripped open the packaging and gaped at how... _see-through_ those panties were. The definitely didn't look like that on the website- not that he was complaining, of course.

He was about to text Jungkook to come to the bathroom ASAP, but then he realized he should probably try it on first so that he knew that they fit and looked good on him. He slipped out of his own lounge clothes and with much hopping and bumping into the counter, he was finally able to put on his white, lacy underwear with a navy schoolgirl skirt and a white blouse. He had too much trouble trying to get the fishnet stockings over his thighs, so he had to ditch those and just wore the little white heels.

It felt good on him, but he checked in the mirror just to be sure. He leaned over the sink to get a good look at his skin, smiling when he realized that he wouldn't even have to put on makeup. Biting his lip, he grabbed his cellphone.

' _come meet me in the bathroom'_ he sent to Jungkook, sitting on top of the closed toilet lid as he waited.

' _shower sex? ;D'_  was the reply. 

Jimin listened carefully for any sounds coming from the living room where he remembered seeing Jungkook last but heard nothing.

' _this might be better ^^_ ' he sent back.

He heard a loud thump- he presumed it was Jungkook flinging himself off of the sofa- before footsteps were running towards the bathroom. Jimin made sure to open the door so he wouldn't crash into it in his hurry.

"Ah! What the-" Jungkook's expression of surprise at being pulled inside the bathroom changed as soon as he caught sight of the older. "Holy mother of- ...."

"Do you... Do you like it?" Jimin asked shyly, looking up through his bangs. 

Jungkook was only able to stutter out an inintelligible mumbling of "fucking- holy sh- where did- what was- how the- fuck!" Jimin hoped it was a good sign that Jungkook couldn't take his eyes off of his bare legs.

Jimin bit his lip again and clasped his hands in front of himself nervously. "Is that a good fuck, or a bad fuck?"

"It's a- ...  _fuck_ ," Jungkook practically breathed out, taking the one step forward to close the distance between them and letting his hands roam up the shorter's back. 

Jimin smiled, pleased that he read the signs correctly and that Jungkook was losing his ability to think at just seeing him dressed like this. He couldn't wait until he got to show Jungkook what he had on underneath.

The younger let his hands wander down to grab at Jimin's butt that was barely being covered by the skirt. He pulled Jimin closer into him with the grip he had on his ass and Jimin could feel Jungkook already getting hard. He had to admit that he was a little proud of that.

"I want you," Jimin moaned, leaning forward to bury his face into Jungkook's neck so he could feel his breath on his skin, and added- ".. oppa."

Junkook's hands never ceased their groping. "Shit, are you even wearing anything under this?"

"Of course I am, oppa. Want me to show you?" Jimin replied cheekily, pulling his head away so he could wink up at his boyfriend.

"Here or the bedroom?" Jungkook demanded breathlessly.

"I don't care."

Jungkook sighed, pulling his hands away from Jimin's ass but keeping them on his hips. "Lets go to the bed. I want to lay you out all pretty for me."

Jimin giggled and watched as Jungkook peeped out into the hallway and made sure the coast was clear before grabbing Jimin's wrist and dragging them to his room. Jungkook locked the door and turned around to see Jimin still having difficulties with the heels on his shoes.

"Let's get you off those feet, yeah baby?" Jimin smiled bashfully as Jungkook led him over to the bed and sat him down on the edge. "Now. Do you want to show oppa what you've got under that skirt?" He slid his hand up Jimin's thigh, grazing the hem of the skirt as if asking for permission. 

Jimin thought it was so sweet the way that Jungkook was treating him, and he nodded shyly, scooting back on the bed and getting up onto his knees. Jungkook straightened his posture as he watched Jimin slowly pulling the skirt up in the front to reveal his white panties. He was avoiding looking Jungkook in the eyes, which was easier considering Jungkook was definitely not looking at his eyes right then.

Jungkook exhaled sharply, taking off his own tshirt as if it were suddenly too hot in the room to keep it on and Jimin was beyond flattered, gaining more confidence as time went on. 

Jungkook climbed up onto the bed as well, crawling on his knees over to where Jimin knelt in the middle of the bed. The older let go of the hem of his skirt, allowing it to fall back into place and giggling when Jungkook reached a hand up it to cup his quickly hardening dick. He rubbed it a few times before squeezing his hand, making Jimin open his mouth in a gasp.

"Oh, that's the look. Wanna fuck your pretty little mouth, that's what I want to do."

Jimin whined softly, his mouth staying open sexily. "Give it to me, oppa."

Jungkook pushed down on Jimin's shoulders, causing him to yelp as he was forced into a position on his hands and knees facing Jungkook's crotch that was still unfortunately covered. Jungkook ran his hands down Jimin's back and lifted the back of the skirt up over his ass so he could get a good view of what he was in for. "Shit baby, is that a thong?"

Jimin nodded, whimpering slightly.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do," Jungkook decided with a smirk. "You're gonna finger yourself without taking off those cute panties while you suck my cock. Got that?"

"Yes oppa! Please!" Jimin begged, looking back up towards Jungkook pleadingly, who swiftly retrieved the lube. He passed the bottle off to Jimin as he pulled his own sweatpants down to his thighs so he could pull his cock out while Jimin lubed up his fingers. When Jimin looked back up, his eyes widened finding Jungkook's hard dick right in front of his face.

He took the tip into his mouth without delay, temporarily forgetting about his wet fingers as he focused intently on giving incredible head. After a short while of teasing, Jimin took Jungkook's cock into his mouth all the way. The younger gasped and put a hand on Jimin's back, regrettably noticing his skirt sliding back down into place. He grabbed at the fabric, pulling it back up so he could see perfectly tanned skin against the clean white color of the lace. "Come on baby, aren't you forgetting about something?"

Jimin slowed down the bobbing of his head considerably as he reached his hand behind him. Jungkook helped by pulling the string of the thong out of his asscrack so he could get access to his twitching hole. Jimin hesitated before slipping his middle finger inside of himself, moaning quietly around Jungkook's cock. 

"One more. Come on, babe. I know you can take it."

Jimin squeezed his eyes shut and slipped his ring finger in with only a little resistance. His knees spread a little farther apart as he gained his bearings, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of himself and he got back to work on Jungkook's cock.

The younger moaned loudly. He wasn't sure he could describe how turned on he was feeling the wet, tight sensation of Jimin's throat around the tip of his cock and seeing Jimin work himself open with his own fingers. He could feel the body of the smaller man trembling beneath his hands as he found his own prostate- could feel the vibrations of his moaning against his cock.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck, just like that," Jungkook gasped, releasing the string of the thong as he moved one hand to the back of Jimin's head and the other to his throat to feel the way his dick moved in and out. "Oh god. Fuck, I'm close," he groaned, moving his hips in a steady rhythm, taking back the control as he fucked Jimin's mouth. He looked down to see Jimin looking back up at him pleadingly.

He imagined how it would look if Jimin had his cum all over his face, and that was all it took to make it a reality. He pulled his length out of Jimin's mouth and watched as Jimin panted and moaned with his mouth open and eyes closed, jerking himself off to completion all over the smaller's cheeks and lips and tongue. He had a hand on Jimin's shoulder to steady himself, but even he didn't seem all that stable all of a sudden. 

As soon as he'd released the last drop of cum, Jimin sucking the head of his dick back into his mouth and tongue cleaning him off fully. It was so overwhelming how sensitive it was, and he found himself pulling away.

"Oppa," Jimin whined, and Jungkook noticed the wet noises of Jimin plunging his fingers into his ass faster and harder.

"Oh fuck... On your back, baby. Lay down." 

Jimin had no problem obeying, but he kept his fingers buried deep within himself. Jungkook unbuttoned the front of Jimin's blouse as soon as he laid down, letting the short sleeves hang off of his shoulders but exposing his chest. As he lowered his face down to suck on Jimin's pert nipples, he removed Jimin's hand from his ass, helping him slide the panties down his legs until they were left dangling off of one ankle and then took the time to spread lube over his own fingers while he distracted him with his mouth on his chest.

He went straight for two fingers, slipping them in easily.

Jimin moaned especially loudly at the feeling of Jungkook's long fingers reaching deeper than he could.

"More, please! Give me more, oppa!"

Jungkook grunted as he slid in a third finger, swirling them around inside.

Jimin threw his head back in pleasure, whining as he moved one hand to the back of Jungkook's head to ensure that his mouth was not removed from his chest and the other to fist his own cock desperately.

"Oppa! Oppa! Oh- Ohhh... Hah- Hngh," Jimin screamed, rutting his hips down against Jungkook's fingers and speeding up the pace of his hand.

Jungkook grinned, sensing how close he was, and switched his mouth's attention to the other nipple, nipping and sucking and licking just as he had to the first while he angled his fingers just right. He felt Jimin's thighs trying to close around him and they shook.

"You gonna come for oppa, Jiminnie? You like it when oppa fucks you open with his fingers, huh? Fuck, my baby's so tight, so pretty in his nice little skirt. So sexy for me, right baby?"

Jimin nodded absentmindedly at the words that were mumbled hotly against his ear, practically choking on his own saliva as he wailed out, heels digging into the bed to push his hips up, closer into the feeling.

"Gonna- I'm.. Jun- oppa, I'm coming- fuck! Oh!"

His hand didn't slow on his dick, and neither did Jungkook's in his ass, until every last drop was pulled out and Jimin's body collapsed back onto the bed. Jungkook continued rubbing at his prostate as he came down, not stopping until Jimin started whining and twisting his hips uncomfortably.

"You look so pretty all covered in cum, huh baby?" Jungkook commented offhandedly as he slid his fingers out slowly and carefully.

"Sh-Shut up," Jimin demanded with a shaky voice, reaching weakly for something to clean of his face. 

"Shh, I got you," Jungkook whispered. He rolled over and picked his tshirt up from the ground, wiping down Jimin's face, his chest, and his softening cock. "Better?"

Jimin could only sigh. Jungkook helped him remove the heels on his feet and the rest of their clothing, Jimin still feeling absolutely boneless and exhausted.

Jungkook laughed quietly at the sight. "Where the hell did that come from anyway?"

Jimin's cheeks heated up as he buried his face in Jungkook's shoulder. "I don't know. I just thought it'd be fun."

"Well, you were right about that," Jungkook grinned. "I say we put on our masks one day and go pick you out one of those nice dressy corsets, or maybe some more pretty underwear. How hot would it be if you had to wear it on stage? Only you and me would have to know."

Jimin smiled blissfully. His embarrassment hadn't fully left him, but he was too full of endorphins to dwell on it. He was just happy to know his ideas were reciprocated. "Might have to wait a while," he mumbled tiredly. "I need a break."

"Of course baby. Go ahead and take a nap. Maybe another day," he said with a wink as he pulled the smaller's body in closer.

* * *

 

If Taehyung later found an empty shipping box in the bathroom containing nothing but crumpled up fishnet stockings, he doesn't mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cross-posted to AFF)  
> This is a part of a series of requested oneshots. If you have any requests, please tell me! I accept OTP, genre, and/or prompt requests in SHINee, Infinite, and BTS.


	3. Not Your Oppa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not proof-read AT ALL so good luck with that I guess.

Jimin was having the time of his life. Fanmeets were always somewhat entertaining, but were made infinitely more so when he got to witness his boyfriend being flustered and trying to hide a boner. It was an easy task given that his legs were hidden by a table, but Jimin was still enjoying himself with Jungkook's obvious discomfort. This is not to say that Jimin has any sadistic tendencies; his interest in Jungkook's pain begins and ends with this (excluding his amusement at the way Jungkook sulks whenever Taehyung beats his high scores). 

That being said, he hoped these fans call Jungkook "oppa" more often. "I'm not your oppa," he'd said. Jimin knew that even after the subject had changed, Jungkook's mind was unable to move along with their conversation with the fans. He looked like his thoughts were elsewhere, and Jimin tried his hardest not to appear as pleased as he was by that fact (he didn't need fans to look into it or the members to learn their dirty secret). Still, he couldn't help but kick his boyfriend's foot under the table a couple times in a teasing way that let the younger know that Jimin was on to him.

However, Jimin knew the best part about this experience had yet to come.

 

* * *

 

"Oppa, it's too cold tonight, can I sleep with you?" Jimin asked in a sickeningly sweet voice when Teahyung was still out in the living room and he knew he could get away with teasing Jungkook privately like this.

"Jesus fucking Christ," groaned Jungkook, rolling over to face Jimin at the door to their room. His hair was a mess and eyes were swollen from having been in bed for nearly half an hour trying to sleep before Jimin had to come in and ruin those efforts.

Jimin giggled and took his response as an invitation to join him in the bed. 

"You're insufferable," Jungkook grumbled sleepily, burying his nose in Jimin's silky hair and closing his eyes once again.

 

* * *

 

"What? What are you doing?" Jungkook asked, confused and a little surprised at the way Jimin pulled him away from the group rather abruptly. They were supposed to go on stage in a minute- what could Jimin possibly have to say right now that's so important?

"Nothing," Jimin insisted, but his mischievous smile said otherwise. He put his hands on Jungkook's waist and gave him a sweet eye smile. "Just wanted to tell you that I love you-"

Jungkook grinned shyly until Jimin finished that sentence.

"-oppa."

The younger's grin vanished in less than a second, horrified at the thought that his boyfriend was devious enough to make him horny right before a performance. Needless to say, he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Jimin's ass and his mind on his own motions for the duration of their set. 

 

* * *

 

"You're getting much more shameless with this... thing," Jungkook commented judgingly when Jimin had thrown himself across Jungkook's lap during a break from dance practice. Jimin had leaned in close to his ear to whisper how good his 'oppa' looked covered in sweat. After Jungkook's comment, Jimin simply grabbed one of his cheeks roughly and kissed the other side of his face loudly. He pulled away with a laugh, chancing a glance at the rest of the members scattered around the room. 

"I'm serious. I'm gonna fucking get you for this," the younger growled, causing Jimin to just laugh louder while still holding Jungkook's cheek lovingly. 

Jimin admitted to himself that perhaps it was a little cruel to pick up this new hobby in a time of intense promotions (read as: no time for 'personal activities'), but he was having too much fun to stop now. _Besides_ , he rationalized,  _Jungkook doesn't actually look angry_.

 

* * *

 

Jimin noticed Jungkook's continuously affronted reactions to fans referring to him as 'oppa,' and he would be lying if he said it got old even after 2 weeks. Instead, Jimin simply took to texting him when they weren't together to make sure that he was letting his influence infiltrate every aspect of his suffering boyfriend's life.

After a particularly steamy message sent while he knew Jungkook would be busy at the studio, Jimin started picturing all the things Jungkook might do to him when they finally found time... and the things he would do for Jungkook too. This had him biting his lip from where he sat across from Hoseok in the kitchen of their dorm. Thankfully, the older was too busy browsing Twitter while he ate lunch; Jimin had simply taken to poking the vegetables around his plate with a single chopstick while letting his mind completely wander for the past 5 minutes.

The buzzing of his phone distracted him before he let himself get hard at the kitchen table for anyone to see, and he smirked seeing his love's name on the screen. 

 **Jungkook** (13:24)  
_Two can play at that game, baby_

Before he had too long to dread whatever Jungkook meant, an attached image came through. Jimin almost whimpered out loud when he clicked to enlarge it, already fearing the worst. 

It opened up to a screenshot of purchase confirmation with an image of a beautiful sheer red lace bralette and panty set.

 **Jimin** (13:25)  
_Fuck you._

 

* * *

 

Jimin lay in bed that night feeling restless while he waited for Jungkook to return to the dorm. He listened to Taehyung's steady breathing on the other side of the room while he stared at Jungkook's empty bed longingly. He knew they wouldn't be able to be intimate tonight with their roommate sleeping, but he was frustrated and he just wanted to cuddle (or punch him in the face- either would do right about now).

Even with the frustration he was feeling at the moment, he didn't feel bad for the way that he had been brutally teasing his younger boyfriend. If anything, Jungkook's obvious challenge made him want to push harder (and he's sure Jungkook expected that since he knew well the intensity of their matching competitive streaks). 

Jimin pulled his phone out from underneath his pillow and turned the brightness down all the way. With a pout, he opened up his chat with Jungkook and caught sight of the photo from earlier again. He sighed softly, swiping his thumb over the screen gently before he shot a quick text over to the younger inquiring about his whereabouts. 

After three minutes without a response, Jimin slid his phone back under the pillow dejectedly. Two minutes after that, he heard the front door open and close. Jimin's expression automatically relaxed a bit, and he scooted over in his bed in preparation for the younger to join him. He waited patiently while he heard Jungkook slide his shoes off, take a quick shower, and grab a glass of water before he made his way to their bedroom. Jimin lifted his head when he heard the door creak open slowly and light filtered into the dark room.

Jungkook smiled softly. "Did you wait up?" he whispered while he slid his feet across the floor to reach Jimin's twin-sized bed. He leaned over the empty space to leave a quick kiss on top of Jimin's head before slipping under the covers himself.

"Yeah," Jimin sighed back, satisfied that his space heater was finally here. 

Jungkook took just a moment to get comfortable with Jimin pressed to his side before he chuckled quietly. "Did you like my surprise?"

Jimin hummed in contentment at the feeling of the rumble of Jungkook's chest below his fingers. "I did," he replied, and took pleasure in the fact that Jungkook couldn't see his smirk in the dark. "I'm still your hyung, though. Don't you forget that."

"Oh?" Jungkook gently tilted the older's chin up with his big hand and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Jimin's smile immediately melted as a new kind of pleasure overtook his senses. He pulled back briefly with a wet noise and took a deep breath to calm himself. Jungkook only gave him a moment before leaning in close again to continue what he started. Jimin's hand moved from Jungkook's broad chest down to his well-toned stomach, fingers digging lightly into the muscle there. He might have accidentally let a small moan slip, realizing just then how much his teasing efforts of the past two weeks had affected himself.

"I do not consent to what is happening right now."

Both boys jerked apart in surprise at hearing the deep, gruff voice of their roommate who they had assumed was asleep by now.

"Sorry," Jungkook and Jimin whispered simultaneously (Jungkook feeling much less sorry than the older).

Taehyung only grunted before turning around on his other side and pulling his blanket up over his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin got the fateful text while he was practicing with Hoseok a little over a week later. He hadn't checked his messages until they were finished, something for which he was very grateful at this moment.

Jungkook had sent a selfie holding a cardboard shipping box, and Jimin's breath hitched. He hadn't noticed Hoseok was speaking to him until he felt breath on his neck and a loud "what's that?" being spoken into his ear.

In a moment of panic, he realized that Hoseok had seen the photo on his phone. "Nothing!" he insisted. "It's BigBang merch- I mean, a dildo- wait what the fuck no, it's- it's... new curtains..." he stammered, throwing his phone into his bag hastily. He and the older had matching expressions of shock on their faces--Hoseok's at Jimin's oddly panicked reaction to a simple question, and Jimin's at how ashamed he was of his inability to be subtle.

Hoseok seemed to recover quicker, face relaxing into a knowing smirk. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go get dinner, but I'm starting to think I should just ask everyone else to go out with me instead so you can just... go home..." he trailed off enticingly.

Jimin's eyes widened even more (if that was possible). "I will do anything for you," he practically begged, willing to trade his soul for some alone time with Jungkook at the dorm right now. Wordlessly, he scrambled over to his bag, pulling out his credit card and handing it over to the older.

Hoseok looked pleasantly surprised at the turn of events, grabbing the offered card with a (faux) angelic smile and a (fake) "thanks, Jiminnie!" He laughed obnoxiously before continuing. "Give me 10 minutes and the dorm's yours until Jin-hyung's had his fill of dinner." 

 

* * *

 

10 minutes later, just as planned, Jimin opened the front door of their dorm to see Jungkook sulking in front of the fridge. 

The younger perked up at the sound of the door, and grinned widely at Jimin's appearance. "You're here! Everyone went out without me, and I thought you went out with them..." 

Jimin grinned at the dejected look on his boyfriend's face, but he would much rather see another expression at the moment.

"They won't be back for a while," Jimin trailed off, sliding his shoes off while Jungkook let the refrigerator door fall closed slowly as he understood the situation a little better.

"Oh?" he asked suggestively. "What did you do?"

"Do you really want to know that right now? Because I could think of a lot better ways to be spending our time right now, oppa," Jimin chided good-naturedly while he sauntered towards Jungkook. 

The younger man recovered from his quickly changing emotions in an instant seeing the way Jimin's hips swayed from side to side ever so slightly. "God damn it, you ruined that word for me. I hope you know that." He had meant to sound annoyed, but the way his hands slid around Jimin's hips and his eyes glued themselves to the older's body must have reflected in his voice as well. Jimin only smiled in response, and it didn't look the least bit guilty. 

"Let's... um..." Jungkook stuttered, trying to find the power to draw away from Jimin's attractive aura to go get their package, but he found it hard to do so with the look the shorter was giving him. "We should..." he continued breathlessly, "get the..."

Jimin's smile widened, and he nodded, stepping away to snap Jungkook out of his trance. The younger immediately turned and headed towards their bedroom with a skip in his step. Jimin followed behind, his shoulders shaking in laughter. Jungkook still managed to make him feel attractive, even immediately after several hours' worth of dance practice.

Jimin rested against the door frame leading into the room and watched the younger retrieve the box from underneath his bed. He moved futher into the room and took it from the taller man's hands, giving him a sexy look at the same time. "I'm going to take a quick shower, okay? Why don't you get comfortable," he suggested. 

Jungkook nodded and Jimin made sure he watched him walk away, box in hand.

Once the older was out of the room, Jungkook released a breath. He knew that he'd been worked up but he didn't realize just how much he needed this release until the opportunity was presented to him, and now he felt like his fingers wouldn't stop twitching until they were touching Jimin's flushed, sweaty skin. Under any other circumstances, he would have hated anyone seeing him this desperate, but he didn't feel any need to hide himself around Jimin.

He was certain that Jimin got off on feeling like Jungkook was powerless to his looks and charm, and if all it took to build Jimin's confidence to the point that he'd be comfortable putting on lingerie for him was to act like himself without inhibitions, that sounded like a win-win situation if he's ever heard of one.

Surprisingly, he didn't even have to touch himself once while Jimin was in the shower to keep himself hard and ready- his deprived mind was doing a good enough job of doing just that. All Jungkook had to do was move the lube onto the bed and undress himself. If he thought it was torture lounging against the soft pillows and listening to the shower run, it was ten times worse once the shower turned off and Jungkook knew that Jimin was dressing himself on the other side of the door. His thoughts were running wild; he knew Jimin would look good in anything, but he felt like he couldn't rest until he saw his boyfriend in  _this particular set_. He'd chosen it specifically to compliment his smaller frame and the almost feminine curve of his hips and waist. Also, he had always wanted to know what red lace would look like against Jimin's slightly paler complexion. 

His breath caught in his throat when he heard the bathroom door open, and kept that breath held as he heard Jimin padding down the hallway. He appeared back in the doorway in moments, clad in a short bathrobe. 

"Hey," he choked out, trailing his eyes up the shorter man's body slowly, starting at his small feet. He took note of his shaved, muscular calves up to where the robe stopped at his knees, and then to the fabric accentuating the width of his hips in relation to the cinched waist. Jimin made sure to hold the v-neck of the robe together just enough that there was no trace of the red bralette underneath it. Jungkook swallowed hard as his eyes moved up Jimin's neck to the sultry expression in his eyes, and those full, pouty lips. The older had towel-dried his hair to the point that it was given some volume but still dripped cool water onto his face. Jungkook found his eyes following one droplet down the edge of his cheek to his soft jawline.

Jimin smiled a bit, tilting his head to the side attractively. "Hey," he replied, making his way towards the bed slowly. "Did you miss me oppa?" he asked, eyes only flicking to his hard cock for a split second.

Jungkook could only nod. He cleared his throat and sat up a bit more on the bed as Jimin got closer. His hands reached out as soon as they could, and Jimin didn't stop him from holding onto his hips loosely, fingers kneading into the soft material of his bathrobe. 

"Have fun in the shower?" Jungkook asked once he found his voice again. He licked his lips at the knowing look Jimin gave him at that question.

"You know I did," replied Jimin, untying his robe at a glacial pace that frustrated the hell out of Jungkook. His eyes were locked on Jimin's short fingers fiddling with the fabric, noticing for the first time the slightest bulge beneath it.

Jungkook moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging off of it on either side of Jimin's legs. "Can I?" he asked in a whisper, placing his hands over Jimin's.

"Help yourself. I'm all yours, oppa."

Jungkook quickly untied the knot, letting the soft robe fall open on its own. He noticed first way the bulge of Jimin's cock pulled the waistband of the panties down just a bit in the front to make up for the coverage. The fabric was just transparent enough for the younger to differentiate the flushed head from the rest of his pulsing cock. 

Jungkook took his time soaking in the image before tilting his head up to Jimin's abdomen at eye-level; soft skin was stretched over lean muscle in a way that made Jungkook's mouth water. When he felt he might be ready, he let his eyes trail up a bit further to the identical red lace adorning the man's chest. He saw the way his dark, hard nipples showed through the empty cups of the bralette and felt his breath leave him all at once- not for the first time that evening.

Sometime during Jungkook's observation, Jimin's hands hand made their way to cup the back of Jungkook's neck, one petting his hair softly and tugging it at the back. This prompted the younger to turn his head up further to meet Jimin's wanting gaze. Jungkook's hands had been frozen in the air from where they had once been holding the white robe, and he took that moment to slide his hands up Jimin's sides to slide the clothing off his shoulders.

Jimin complied easily, lowering his arms to let the fabric fall right off and onto the floor behind him. Jungkook's hands took advantage of their position wrapped around the older's ribcage and pulled him so close that Jimin nearly lost his balance, giggling at Jungkook's eagerness.

He didn't let that affect his initial intentions, latching his mouth to Jimin's skin just underneath the lace band at the bottom of the bralette. He nipped softly before sucking the flesh further into his mouth. He felt Jimin's breath hitch with the way his torso jumped beneath his lips, and then heard the shaky exhale loud and clear in his ringing ears. 

"Fuck," Jungkook whispered, pulling away enough to view his handiwork. 

"Does it look okay?" Jimin asked in a tone that expressed his awareness at the way Jungkook felt about this whole situation.

"Of course, baby. So pretty," Jungkook appeased him. "You're beautiful. I can never get enough of seeing you like this."

Jimin blushed, making Jungkook smile at the out-of-character reaction. "Oppa, I was hoping I could ride you tonight. You always treat me so well and I want to return the favor. I want you to relax and feel good too."

Jungkook wanted to protest that bringing Jimin pleasure was something he genuinely did enjoy, but he knew now wasn't the time for that kind of assurance. Jimin knew the way his mind worked, and if he insisted that this is something Jungkook would enjoy, he didn't doubt what was in store for him. "You can do anything you like, sweetheart. Do you want me to prepare you, or would you like to put on a show for oppa?"

Jimin averted his gaze with a shy smile. "I would love to, but I already..." he trailed off, eyes flicking back towards the bathroom. Jungkook hummed in understanding. The older pushed lightly on Jungkook's shoulders. "Lay down," he whispered.

Jungkook re-situated himself on the bed and watched as Jimin crawled up and straddled his hips. He couldn't keep his hands from finding his hips again, discreetly feeling the material of the panties.

Jimin sat up on his knees, making a show of pushing the waistband down ever so slightly to expose more and more of his attractive, perfectly shaved v-line. 

"Take them off, baby," Jungkook prompted with a gruff voice. Jimin smirked at his eagerness, but Jungkook couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed. Jimin continued to move slowly, but still kept exposing more flesh to Jungkook's hungry eyes until his cock was bouncing free and the younger's gaze was drawn to the glistening smear of precum on the underside of the head. 

Jungkook reached forward, slipping the tips of his fingers into the panties to cup the older's hairless balls, rolling them around between the digits. Apparently this was all the prompting Jimin needed to lean forward on one hand and remove the underwear completely. Jungkook let his fingers travel up the length of his boyfriend's hard, leacking cock in the meantime, admiring the heat of the flesh against the chilled skin of his hands. Jimin let out the softest of moans, lowering his hips to settle against the top of Jungkook's thighs.

The younger observed silently as Jimin balled the fabric up in one hand, the other reaching out to tap at Jungkook's chin delicately, as if prompting him to- "oh," Jungkook groaned, opening his mouth willingly for Jimin to slip the panties inside. He closed his eyes briefly, moaning at the ever-so-slight salty taste he detected. 

Jimin smirked at Jungkook easily bending to his will, moving the younger's hands to rest on the pillow on either side of his head. Even once Jimin removed his own hands, Jungkook obeyed enough to stay in place, watching him now with lustful eyes.

Jimin lifted himself back up onto his knees, reaching for the lube. He coated the younger's hard dick generously;  _it's going to be wet tonight_ , Jungkook noted silently, not complaining one bit. Jimin capped the lube and let is slip through his fingers off the edge of the bed, and Jungkook really shouldn't have found the action so attractive (to be fair, anything Jimin did right now would be sexy to him- he could be doing a crossword puzzle in socks and sandals, and Jungkook would still cream himself in seconds).

The older lowered his hips again to rub back and forth against Jungkook's cock. It was sliding through the crease of his ass, the head rubbing against the bottom of Jimin's balls on each slide. He moved slowly, making a show of undulating his hips in a way that Jungkook could admire as a fellow dancer. He groaned at the friction, thighs already tightening.

"Oppa, does this feel good?" Jimin asked cheekily, expanding his range of motion just enough for Jungkook's cock to catch on the rim of his asshole. The younger jolted at the action, throwing his head back as he clenched every muscle in his body and reminding himself that he couldn't come until he was at least inside of Jimin.

The shorter chuckled at the reaction, lifting his hips off. Jungkook would have cried out at the loss of friction had he not known what was coming. Jimin's short, trembling hand grasped the base of Jungkook's dick as firmly as it was capable and Jungkook was eased in that he knew Jimin was just as eager as he. His tongue rubbed against the fabric in his mouth, trying desperately to find that faint taste of precum again to settle himself. His fingers clenched into fists where they were resting beside his head as Jimin pushed the head of Jungkook's cock into his hole. The two gasped in sync as Jimin rocked himself on no more than two inches at first.

He knew damn well that Jimin was capable of taking him in one go right now, but he was glad he was taking his time. He couldn't make any promises to last for longer than three seconds if the sensations hit him all at once. In the still, quiet room, he could hear very clearly the slick sound of his cock sliding in a bit further along with the new tightness he felt. The physical sensation combined with the beautiful sight of Jimin's open mouth and closed eyes, the sound of the suction, and the taste on his tongue was enough to have Jungkook moaning unabashedly, writhing against the bed sheets.

Apparently, Jimin couldn't take it after hearing the purely sexual noises coming from deep in the younger's throat, as he dropped himself the rest of the way down Jungkook's cock, spreading his thighs as wide as they would go. Jungkook would have been groaning in pain putting his legs in such a position, but Jimin took evereything he was given with enthusiasm. Jungkook could feel Jimin's trembling thigh muscles pressed tight against his hip bones, causing his toes to curl at the closeness he felt right now. 

He kept his eyes firmly on the older on top of him while Jimin adjusted by rocking back and forth on his pelvis. "Oppa, I don't know if I can last long," Jimin whimpered, moving his hands from Jungkook's stomach up his own chest to rub the slightly rough lace fabric against his sensitive nipples to stimulate them further. 

Jungkook only groaned in response. His hands moved slowly so that Jimin could tell him to stay still if that's what he truly desired, but when the older said nothing about it, Jungkook allowed his hands to settle over Jimin's hips to cup his ass firmly. Jimin took that as his cue to raise himself up slightly and lower back down. Both men gasped at the action, and Jimin moved his hands down to the bed on either side of Jungkook's arms to give himself the leverage he needed to keep moving up and down. Jungkook helped as much as he could with his hands by spreading his cheeks open and helping to angle him just right. After only a few more thrusts down, Jimin was already wimpering helplessly.

"It feels so good, oppa," he moaned in a higher pitch than earlier. "It's- fuck- I can feel it right- right  _there_." Jimin's pace was speeding up, and Jungkook could tell he was clenching around his cock intentionally to provide him with just that much more pleasure. His teeth clenched down on the fabric, and he had to keep reminding himself how expensive these panties were to prevent himself from ruining them. Jimin must have noticed the sweat on his brow and the conflict in his eyes, because he reached forward with one hand and pulled the underwear free, tossing them towards the edge of the bed.

"Fuck baby," he moaned as soon as he could speak. "Ahhhh, it feels so good, Jiminnie. Fuck, oppa feels so fucking good right now. So pretty, baby."

"Yeah?" Jimin sighed, twisting his hips smoothly and focusing more on feeling Jungkook's cock moving deep inside rather than the friction of bouncing on his lap.

"Yeah," Jungkook gasped breathlessly when Jimin's hole fluttered around him at the praise. "I would love it if you- if you came for me. Think you can do that baby? Wanna feel how tight you get, see the look on your face while oppa's cock fucks you open.

Jimin absolutely shuddered, eyes slipping shut as he rut as much as he could against Jungkook's hips with the strain in his thighs making it hard to move exactly the way he wanted.

"Need some help, love?" Jungkook choked out.

"N-No," Jimin protested. "Want op-oppa to come first."

The younger man groaned, removing his hands from Jimin's ass to push himself up on his elbows. "Come this way, babe," Jungkook prompted, and the two shifted closer to the headboard so Jungkook could sit up and plant his feet against the bed.

Jimin allowed his body to rest against Jungkook's chest as the two moved together towards their climaxes. Jimin felt so small when Jungkook's arm came around his back to rest on his opposite hip. He rested his head against Jungkook's shoulder, moaning loudly as he rocked himself relentlessly on top of Jungkook's cock. The younger's free hand moved up to replicate what he'd seen Jimin doing earlier, rubbing one of his nipples between his fingers with the layer of lace between them. He pinched lightly, causing Jimin's hole to flutter around him.

"Baby..." Jungkook moaned, eyes closed for a moment. "Oppa's close, baby. Do you want oppa to come inside, or-" he paused to gasp in a breath, "or make a mess of you?"

"Inside, oppa! Inside!" Jimin sobbed, the creaking of the bed reaching a volume that would have made them nervous had they not been so occupied. "Oh god," he cried out, and Jungkook took that as his cue to remove his free hand from the older's chest down to wrap loosely around his neglected cock, causing him to yelp in surprise and pleasure. "Oppa," he whined, sweat dripping down his face and chest.

Jungkook moved the hand around Jimin's hips down behind him to the crease of his ass to feel where his cock was pounding into it. He moaned when Jimin switched back to rotating movements. He knew without a doubt that his boyfriend was about to fall over the edge, and the clenching around his cock was enough to get him there as well.

"Baby, baby," Jungkook warned, stroking Jimin's cock in earnest now. "Baby, gonna come now, fuck." His breathing sped up and he found it increasingly harder to keep the noise of his moans down. "Fuck, you're doing so good baby. Come on, make oppa come now."

Jimin buried his face deep into Jungkook's neck as he rocked furiously. "Oppa, I'm-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was releasing a purely orgasmic moan right into Jungkook's ear as he released, his movements becoming frantic as he desperately tried to keep Jungkook's cock rubbing right up against his prostate throughout his climax.

The extra tightness, the sounds of sex and Jimin's continued sobbing in his ear, and the feeling of come spurting between his fingers as he tugged his boyfriends cock to completion pushed him right over the edge unceremoniously. His entire body stilled as Jimin rutted and he released in streams, the feeling quickly becoming too much. He'd never had the pleasure of coming inside Jimin before, but he found himself unwilling to let go of the feeling now.

Once he began drifting back, he was aware that Jimin was still twitching in his grasp, small amounts of come still working its way out of his throbbing cock while Jungkook's pulsed inside of him. Jungkook groaned at the feeling and the sound of Jimin's high-pitched sighs, keeping his fist in place for Jimin to rock into, not wanting to push him into oversensitivity.

The older had a hard time catching his breath as his climax slowed down until his limbs just felt numb, and Jungkook felt the need to check on Jimin (if only to make sure it was as good for the other as it was for him). "You good, baby?" he asked in a deep, raspy voice. 

Jimin stilled completely after some time, resting his forehead against Jungkook's shoulder as shuddering breaths left his lungs. "Yeah," he assured in between gasps. "Oh my god," he laughed.

Jungkook grinned too, sliding both of his hands around to rest on Jimin's lower back as they came back down to Earth together. 

"That was- hah- that was a good idea," Jimin squeaked out between gasping breaths, laughing breathlessly. Jungkook couldn't help but agree. He rubbed the smaller's back soothingly to encourage him to match his deep breathing, knowing that it usually took longer for Jimin to ground himself after immersing himself in any kind of headspace. They were still cuddled up against the headboard, legs stretched out humorously across the length of the bed now. When Jimin was able to control his breath a bit better and the dizziness faded, he lifted himself up and let Jungkook's softening cock slip out with the help of his hand. They sighed simultaneously when an odd feeling of emptiness overcame them both.

Jungkook lounged further down so his head was resting against the pillow again, pulling his boyfriend back down into his embrace to fill the emptiness.

"So," Jimin sighed. "are you ready for this week's fanmeet, oppa?"

Jungkook swept Jimin's bangs away from his sweaty face, the loving action contrasting with his bitter exclamation of "I swear to fucking God, Jimin."

Jimin pouted. "I'm gonna call Hoseok-hyung to bring us back leftovers."

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted to AFF)  
> This is a part of a series of requested oneshots. If you have any requests, please tell me! I accept OTP, genre, and/or prompt requests in SHINee, Infinite, and BTS.


End file.
